(a) Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for active vibration control of a hybrid electric vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for active vibration control of a hybrid electric vehicle that controls unsteady vibration by analyzing a frequency spectrum through fast Fourier transform (FFT).
(b) Description of the Related Art
A hybrid vehicle is a vehicle using two or more different kinds of power sources, and is generally a vehicle that is driven by an engine that obtains a driving torque by burning fuel and a motor that obtains a driving torque with battery power.
Hybrid electric vehicles can be provided with optimum output torque, depending on how the engine and the motor are operated while the vehicles are driven by the two power sources, that is, the engine and the motor.
Hybrid electric vehicles may form various structures using the engine and the motor as power sources, and hybrid electric vehicles are classified as a TMED (Transmission Mounted Electric Drive) type, in which the engine and the motor are connected by an engine clutch and the motor is connected to the transmission, and an FMED (Flywheel Mounted Electric Drive) type, in which the motor is directly connected to a crankshaft of the engine and connected to the transmission through a flywheel.
From among these, since the FMED type of the hybrid electric vehicle is very noisy and has severe vibration, vibration reduction thereof is being studied. A method of frequency analysis which extracts the vibration component is normally used for this.
An analog method using a band pass filter has been used in a conventional frequency analysis, wherein the analog method of analysis determines whether or not a frequency is abnormal based on an amplitude of each expected point of a frequency band.
However, distinguishing between the vibration component of the engine and the vibration of the noise component is difficult, and unnecessary over-control of the vibration negatively affects aspects of control efficiency and energy management. Further, because it is only possible to create and synchronize a reference signal with respect to a specific frequency in the conventional frequency analysis, comprehensive and active control of other frequencies which may be additionally generated is not performed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.